1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to a football shoe and method therefor, and in particular the invention relates to a football shoe and method therefor having break-away cleats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art football shoe includes a vertical portion, a sole, and a plurality of cleats, that are fixedly connected to the sole.
One problem with the prior art football shoe is that a leg injury is sometimes caused by a torque applied to a leg of a wearer because the cleats prevent the shoe from turning.